Who Do You Choose ?
by Nikkimepleasse
Summary: My first fanfic, read and see what its about
1. tickets

_**Hey Guys this is my first fanfic so no jugment ! hope you enjoy .**  
_

_"WOW!_ you and Zig have been dating for some time now " said Tori clearly pissed off .She has never really been a big fan of me and zig and i have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that she and zig went out before 9th grade but he dumped her and went out with me so i guess i win ... "Yeah .. Oh reminds me that our 4 month annaversery is comming up we need something planned, ideas?" "yehh maybe you can go to the hockey game !?" Tristin asked hopefully.  
Aww .Zig loves hockey but how will i get tickets their not exacly the cheapst".And thats when tristin pulled out 2 front row tickets to toront ice hounds game this friday !" shut up i squealled " How did you get those tristin" shrieked tori.  
"Owen" tristen replied simpley huh ? me and tori said at the same time. well You know hes in it ,like in the team and since im his brother i get tickets and since i dont like hockey and none of the guys are gay ,i can give u and zig the tickets.  
ok well i owe you a lot tris. I have to tell zig iand i started running towords his locker .

**Ok i know its short and all but i didint know if its good or not so review and tell me if i should continiue **

**3 reviews and ill continiue**


	2. hockey :

**Ok so this is short aswell but i couldent think of a way to carry on so im just gonna put this up hope you like it**

"Zig ,Zig wait " i screamed as i ran towords him and his friend Damian " what up babe" he responded as i finaly stopped beside him "guess what i have" i said pulling out the tickets. "No fraking way, how did you get those" he asked impressed "they must have cost a fortune"  
"they were free, did you find them lying somewhere or steal them ?!." "Um no tristen give them to me " how did he have these " owen "i responded "Whoooo " his brother he's a toronto ice hounds" "ok... but how did u get tristin to give you these instead of sealing them on ebay or somethig". well i thought it could be our 4 month annaversery date. "Aww babe thats a fantasitc idea" he said and then kissed me on the cheek. " bye zig " damian said and then went off "so babe i'll pick you up at 7" "sure.

I ran to my house on friday after school , even though zig was picking me up at 7 i didint want to waist a minute .I took a shower and went to straighten my hair after about a minute kaite walked i my room . " So heard you and zig are going to a hockey game for your 4 month aniversary " yeah why..." well i can help you get ready" she said sweatly and just like that she staightened my hair , done my makeup and even helped me with my clothes , which by the way were a cute little pink top with i love my bf on it and and black leggins with my pink converse . as she was about to leave she stopped in the middle of my doors and said "Oh maya don't wear a jacket " but wont i be cold i mean i dont want to look like a pinguin ". i whinned " trust me " and she left " ok" i muttered i looked at the time and it was only 5:12 pm so i decided to play my cello for the time being. i was half way through writing a new song when i hard the door bell . suddenly i felt scared , what if i embaress my self or if i do look like a pinguin or he'll think my top looks to weird. but i brushed those thought away and went to anwser the door and there he was my sweet zig holding chocolates and red roses he handed them to me and said "so ready to go my lady " yeah lets leave i said

We finally arrived at the stadium and took our seat " i still cant believe that you or should i say tristin go us front row tickets" "i know right i said setteling in my seat. Zig passed me some popcorn and we cuddled and started watching the game.

**8 reviews and i will continue**


	3. pucks and dreamy eyes

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for long i was just really busy and stuff, but here it is so I tried to change things to your liking **

**hope this is to your liking.. any wrong spelled words I'm really sorry**

Me and Zig watched the game and made small talk, about half way through the game I got

hungry and since the hockey players were having a break I would miss anything .I got up

and walked to a small line of people waiting to order their food. I was just about to leave

with my fries and hot chocolate in my hands when I saw a puck coming my way before I

could react it hit me making me spill my hot chocolate and fries. I got up feeling a little

light-headed and was just about to fall when someone caught me in his arms. When I was

finally standing on my own 2 feet without falling I looked at the person who caught me and

to surprise it was one of the ice hounds, our schools hockey team

"Are you OK ?" he asked clearly concerned

"yeah...I..um ..just .. " darn he was so hot and his eyes were so dreamy

******BUZZ******

And there went the bell signalling to continue the game

"I have to get back , but sorry again " he said

he rushed to the big hall leaving me just standing there with my food all over everywhere

* * *

When I finnaly got back to the game. I couldn't stop watching the boy, I never even got to know his name. But for all I know he was so hot... wait what I am thinking I'm here on my 3 month anniversary with my wonderful boyfriend, who never even asked me what was taking so long or why I'm I covered in food,or even why don't I have any food. All he done was watch the game and never even glanced at me for one sec. But then again maybe he was just so into the game he didn't notice me.

**OK, I write short chapters but I will update more often than if I would write longer ones so hope you liked **

**review !**


	4. advice ?

**A/N I don't know if I should continue ... I dont have any ideas. tell me if i should. PM or review ideas**.


	5. CAMPBELL OR ZIG ?

**A/N Just a little treat for you guys :) I will be posting a chapter much much longer tomorrow**

**BIG THANKYOU TO : FairyTailLover01, for you PM and idea xx3 **

" So how was your date " Tristan asked

" Fine " is all I could say because I was very ,very confused about my feelings. I couldn't stop thinking about the boy who caught me. I know it's wrong but the spark between me and Zig was gone ages ago. We both knew it but we were both too scared to admit it.

" That's all you have to say" Tristan gasped. Man was he annoying sometimes

"YESS!, now if you excuse me i have to go to French" i said making a run for it.

* * *

"I was in French thinking about the boy. He's all I could think about,his eyes, his strong arms...

"Bonjour classe" Mrs Broadley said as she entered the class

"Bonjour" we responded

" get out your... and I started daydreaming again.

I was suddenly snapped out of my daydream

"Class this is Campbell, he will be joining us from now on.

It's him... wait a minute ITS HIM OMG OMG OMG !.

" Campbell, why don't you sit beside Maya "

O MY GOD HE'S GOING TO SIT BESIDE ME ! BEST DAY EVER !

" Hi,I'm Campbell" he said.

"Hi,I'm Maya" he doesn't remember me, well that's just ...

"Wait, aren't you that girl at the game that got knocked over by that puck " he asked

" Yeah" I said,blushing

" are you feeling better ?" he asked concerned

"Yeah'. "Oh cool so do you like French. he asked

"Yeah.. I guess, do you ?" No, I don't like the language.

we made small talk until the rest of class.

* * *

I was eating lunch trying to think of what to do. After 20 minutes of thinking I know what I should do...

**What do you think she will do ... Review. PM your ideas, and you might get a shout out ;)**


	6. Have i made the right choice ?

**Okay there it is ... **

I was walking out of the lunch hall. Having made my decision about the whole boy thing I've decided not to break up with Zig and see how things go. I mean this could just be some phase that will eventually go away.I have been dating Zig for a long time and i don't want to ruin it just because some hot hockey player caught me when i feel, maybe if he at least showed some interest it would be different but he doesn't even know I exist.

**RRRRRIIINNNNNGGG ! **

* * *

**"** How could English be so boring ?" Tristan asked with a yawn

" I have no idea but honestly i thought i was gonna fall asleep " Tori said

" I actually thought it was very educational and interesting and full of great words " i said with a posh voice

and we started rolling on the floor laughing

" No but honestly it was a bore" i said

" Okay so how about you guys come to my house for a twilight marathon this Friday " Tori asked as we were going out of school

" I'm there " said Tristan

" Emm I cant I'm going to the hockey game with Katie" i said with a sad look on my face. Even though I was happy because i hate twilight , never been a fan.

" A hockey game ?" asked Tori with and questioning look

" Long story but she and the Captain are very close friends" i said with a smirk at the thought.

" You mean Dallas" gasped Tristan

" I thought she was in love with garden boy " Tori said

" Honestly I don't know and frankly i don't care about my sisters love life " i said annoyed anyway I'm going home.

* * *

** FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL **

" Bye babe " said Zig leaning in to kiss me. I turned my face pretending to cough. He bought it so I'm safe... for now.

I muttered a quick goodbye and got on the bus. I don't know if i made the right decision it just feels wrong kissing Zig . Maybe i should of just break up with him. I mean the whole freaking reason that i'm even going to he hockey game is just so i can see Campbell !.

I got the bus and ran home to get ready for the hockey game. Normally i couldn't care less about what i wear or how my face looks but like i said Campbell freaking sounders is there , and i have to make and impression of the cool, confident and sexy Maya Matlin not the normal shy, geeky and child like Maya Matlin. I got out of the shower and dried my hair and straightened it got my short sexy top with some denim shorts and these nice boot s . I put on layers and layers of mascara, foundation and blusher and eyeliner and many, many other make up things.

" Maya are you ready we have to leave NOW!, or we're going to be late " Katie yelled

" I'm coming " I yelled

I hope this works.

**Hope you liked it ... okay if there's about 30 reviews i might update on Monday if there's 40 I'm so gonna update tomorrow or Sunday morning **

**You guys are great and make me enjoy writing. review and pm any ideas and you might get shutouts in the next chapter. **

**NIKI XX **


End file.
